


Self-care night

by caycep



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Kara is an absolute goofball, Nia can't quite believe Kara is her girlfriend, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28178949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caycep/pseuds/caycep
Summary: in which Nia decides Kara is overworked and she needs a little self-care intervention!
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Nia Nal
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35
Collections: Super Santa Femslash 2020





	Self-care night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoonlightBreeze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightBreeze/gifts).



> I want to thank MoonlightBreeze for giving me the chance to write a Superdreamer fic. It's not a pairing I really thought about much before, but when I read the prompt it just spoke to me. I hope I managed to do it justice :)
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> xx

It was a sudden, unexpected thing, catching a glimpse of herself reflected in the window. A small moment, so easy to miss between daydreaming and staring out into the night. She looked at her reflection, admiring her legs, her dress, thinking to herself “I look good today, I’m proud of myself.”

Nia’s gaze drifted to the only other lit workspace in the room. She could see Kara hunched over her laptop. Watching her filled her heart with warmth and an intense sense of disbelief.

Some days she just couldn’t believe Kara was her girlfriend. That she had agreed to go out with her in the first place, that she was in her life at all, that they were friends, never-mind something more. Waking up next to her, watching her eat cereals as if they were going out of style, holding hands, kissing her... but also working with her. Nia had the privilege of seeing her shine her bright light here at CatCo just as well as out there in the streets, fighting for a better world all the same. She felt elated and thankful every time, bordering incredulous and at times a little worried.

Late nights weren’t the exception anymore, Nia herself was used to stick around the office with Kara, long after everyone else had gone home. She felt self conscious about going back to an empty apartment, but also she mostly wanted to keep Kara company.

She’d tried to offer her help too, of course. Help that had always been gently (but firmly) refused, and eventually she’d settled into just sitting there, looking outside, looking at her, counting her blessings. Some part of her still hoped Kara would see that working so hard wasn’t right, or at the very least that she’d stop before imploding.

From Nia’s standpoint the situation was pretty clear: Kara was stretching herself too thin. She was working too much, both at CatCo and while flying around in a cape trying to save just about everyone in the city. On top of that she was adamant to shoulder the entire burden alone, regardless of what it did to her.

Nia decided that after all her luck she wasn’t ready to risk it all just yet. It was time for her to step up and do what she did best: make dreams come true.

***

  
  


“And you sure you’ve got it?” Alex asked apprehensively from the other end of the phone.

“Yes, we’ve been over this three times. I think I can handle it!” Nia responded with a smile.

“You know you’re lucky Kara is the kind of person that loves surprises... if I tried to pull off something like this with Kelly, I’m not quite sure I’d achieve the intended result!”

“Well, what can I say, I’m a lucky girl! And thank you again for all your help. I promise I’ll call if I have any last minute panic.”

“Alright alright! I’ll leave you to it then.”

“Okay, bye!” Nia hung up, shaking her head in amusement at how absurdly meticulous Alex was. She felt a little jealous Kara got to have someone like her in her corner.

She went back to her list to find that all but the last to-do item was crossed off. Everything was falling perfectly into place. She had spent all week carefully planning this little intervention and it was going to blow Kara’s mind.

***

Nia thought her heart was going to explode, it was beating so fast she thought she’d give away the surprise. And she couldn’t bear the idea of blowing it after working so hard setting everything up!

When Kara opened the door and threw her jacket on the hanger, plopped down on the couch in usual exhaustion, she felt relief flooding through her: she hadn’t noticed she would still get to yell-

“SURPRISE”

“Huh?” Kara craned her neck to look at her from her absolutely sprawled position, then quickly jumped upright. In a blink she was right in front of her.

There her girlfriend was, staring at her in a mixture of shock and elation, a huge grin on her face, as she took in the surroundings. There were candles throughout the apartment, a path of flower petals lead through the kitchen, trailing mysteriously into the bathroom. In the centre of the room, on the table, was a veritable pyramid of pizza cartons and other takeout boxes.

Kara stared at it all speechless for a few seconds.

“What is this?” she asked, unable to wipe the grin off her face.

“Well...” Nia responded, equally unable to stop smiling “I notice you’ve been very hard on yourself lately and I’ve organised a little self care night for you”

Kara approached her and took her gently in her arms, lifting her effortlessly off the floor, setting her down gently a second after. “Oh Rao, that’s so sweet!”

Nia grabbed her hand and pulled gently “here, let me show you around.”

“First off we have all your favourite foods. All the containers have been coated with a special heat retention spray, courtesy of Alex and our friends at the DEO research lab...”

“Oh my, nerdy!” Kara snickered pulling a slice of pizza out of the topmost box.

Nia frowned at her playfully as she greedily ate the greasy food.

“What? I just took one for the road”

Nia pulled her further towards the bathroom and pushed open the door. By then the slice of pizza had long disappeared.

“Here we have bath with special-”

“Oh my god are those...” Kara zoomed inside, lifting her nose to better take in the scent.

“-as I was saying- kryptonian relaxation oils, all the way from Argo City”

“That’s incredible. How did you pull it off?”

“Oh, J’onn was kind enough to ferry some for me, after I begged him continuously for a few weeks”

Kara’s wide smile showed no sign of relenting, and after letting her stare at the blue bubbly water for a few moments, Nia led her out of the room again.

“Which brings us to the final piece,” Nia sat on the couch and gestured to Kara to sit next to her, then took the kryptonian’s hands in hers. “I asked all of our friends, J’onn, James, Alex, even Kate in Gotham pitched in... to cover for you for tonight.”

Nia took a deep breath, trying her best not to avert Kara’s gaze, in spite of how heartbreaking it was to face this head on, “You needed a night off, you’ve needed one for a while, and if it wasn’t for me you’d never take one yourself.”

Kara started to respond but Nia put a hand on her lips. “Please let me finish.”

“I thought it would be nice for once if you could have that relaxing bath you always talk about but never seem to do. I thought we could eat dinner together, in peace, without worrying we’ll be interrupted by the villain of the week breaking into a bank... I got us ice cream sandwiches and board games for two, I thought-” Nia’s eyes had filled with tears and she reached for a tissue to dab at them with. “I thought after all your efforts you’d deserve a good night sleep, where I lull you into soft sleep, and get to hold you while you dream…”

Kara’s eyes were welling up with tears already “Baby, that’s the sweetest thing anyone’s ever done for me. What did I do to deserve it?”

Nia smiled tenderly at that. How could someone so smart say such stupid things sometimes was beyond her. She gathered her courage and prepared to respond. “You’re ... just you, Kara. You’re the best thing that ever happened to me. You showed up for me in ways nobody has ever done before. You are a true heroine and such an inspiration! But above all you are my best friend, you deserve to be pampered and relax. You take care of everything and everyone and I have the unique privilege of being the one who takes care of you, if you’ll let me”

“Oh. I just- oh yes I will” Kara was crying herself at this point, she just threw herself at Nia in an enthusiastic and mildly goofy hug.

Nia cupped her hands around Kara’s face and kissed her sweetly. Once, twice, by the third time they both just held each other tightly, smiling, sobbing and laughing all at once.

Good thing the pizzas weren’t going to go cold anytime soon.


End file.
